


A Way Back

by Lizzy_Writes



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, early season 2, it made me sad to write, truly just very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Writes/pseuds/Lizzy_Writes
Summary: A quick Drabble I did for the Z Nation 30 Day Writing challenge that @glitterytenthousand is hosting over on tumblr.Takes place directly after ‘Zombaby!’Be ready for 10K/Cassandra feels.





	A Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t been writing lately; Ive had terrible writer’s block. But my good tumblr friend Mikky is pulling me out of that with her 30 day writing challenge! Yay! 
> 
> This was what I wrote for Day 1; prompt: Blood. 
> 
> If you’re interested in writing for the challenge, too, you should totally go check out @glitterytenthousand on tumblr! I know she’d love to get even more people involved!
> 
> In any case; I will be writing for as many days as I can of this challenge, and will be posting the fics on here as well as my writing tumblr @lizzy-writes

He was alive. The Cipro was working; and he was alive. ...But he was exhausted. And now that his fever had broken, he was much more aware of the pain he was in. 

It was late now, and the group had stopped for the night; Addy and 10K resting in the backseat, still recovering, Doc sitting with them, Murphy, Lucy and Cassandra in the middle seat, and Warren and Vasquez taking the first lookout shift of the night. 

Everyone inside the truck was in a sound sleep, except for 10K who couldn’t seem to settle down enough to properly rest, despite the fact that he was exhausted.   
His senses were still being assaulted by the bout of anthrax he was recovering from — from the metallic taste of blood that had remained in his mouth even hours after he’d coughed it up, to the pain of the open sores that covered part of his face, to the extreme fatigue that made him feel so heavy he could could hardly move.

He’d been lying still for hours, in and out of sleep, when he felt something cool and damp pressed gently against one of the larger sores on his face, soothing the burning pain from it. He slowly blinked open his eyes, just enough to see who was taking care of him, and to his surprise, he saw Cassandra leaning over him.

She was dabbing at his wounds with a damp cloth, and she was so focused on her task that she didn’t notice he was looking at her. Or she chose not to notice. Either way, she didn’t make eye contact with him until he murmured, “...Cassandra...?”

She didn’t respond, she just looked at him, and he could swear he saw recognition in her eyes; a glimpse of the real Cassandra. She continued to clean the sores on his face, bits of dried blood coming off on the cloth, making wince every time it got stuck to his skin. 

“Tommy...” he was sure he heard her whisper comfortingly as he winced, although he was so out of it that it was possible it was a dream. He didn’t care if it was a dream, it just felt good to have Cassandra care about him again.

“...Thank you...” he whispered as he fell asleep, finally calm enough to properly rest.   
She looked after him for the rest of the night until Murphy came to and called her back to his side. 

When 10K woke up in the morning, the group was on the move again. Cassandra was sitting on the floor of the backseat in front of him, though she was looking away from him.   
He watched her in silence for a long while, trying to figure out whether what had happened the previous night was a dream or not. 

Eventually she glanced back at him and he could see a glimpse of the true Cassandra as she gave him an almost unnoticeable smile before quickly turning away again and moving up to be near Murphy. 

The boy let out a soft, somewhat sad sigh as he watched her leave, wondering if; praying that there would be a way to bring her back, out of Murphy’s control some day.


End file.
